one_chi_to_rulefandomcom-20200213-history
Xagar
Xagar is a mysterious swamp creature who helps lead the Mutiny into battle while Lord Ragar had been missing in action. After the Civil War was over, he started his personal project "Alien Wars" by mutating a Spider and a Bat to do his will. He used mind control flowers, like that of Crooler in the original TV show. He had also used the flowers to make the Lions, Gorillas, Crocodiles, and Wolves all attack Laval and the Lion Legend Beast as they went on their quest. Civil War In the late Civil War, Lord Ragar of the Crocodiles had gone missing, leaving the Mutiny in chaos. The Crocodiles, Wolves, Hyenas, and Black Panthers all fight eachother, until Xagar steps in and unites the Mutiny races together once again. He then agrees with the Wolf Prince Worriz to assassinate Laval. They fail, with Worriz escaping and Xagar being defeated and imprisoned by Laval. He is then broken out by General Crawley. Ever since then, he has stayed hidden in secrecy, only to be revealed until after the Civil War is over for him to revive it. Alien Wars When Lagravis established the United Republic to prevent Civil War from happening, the Republic's council leaders had been concerned about Xagar's disappearance from the Civil War. He then has a bounty placed on his head. Xagar is hiding in the Crocodile Swamps, and harvests mind control flowers, which he uses to mutate a Spider and a Bat into his henchmen. The Crocodile Swamp Patrol are sent in by Cragger to hunt down Xagar, but are killed by Xagar and his henchmen. Cragger is then taken hostage and interrogated, forced to tell the truth and tortured if he resisted. Defeat Towards the end of Season Two of Mammoth Supremacy 55's series, Laval, The Lion Legend Beast, and Rogon enter the Crocodile Swamp to rescue the other Legend Beasts and stop Xagar and his mind-controlled minions. Xagar escapes on a solar surfer and Rogon jumps onto a Crocodile Swamp Patrol car and pursues Xagar. Xagar crashes into a rock wall and Rogon stops and jumps out of the car. The two duel, and Rogon defeats Xagar, ending Project: Alien Wars. The Fire and Ice Wars Xagar served a surprisingly short term in prison, and ever since then he matured out of his socialist ideals, and lived a normal life, in secrecy from others. When Mustafa Khan and his army invaded the Swamps, Xagar stood up and helped the Crocodiles in their rebellion. Khan's death was at Xagar's hands. Xagar would lead the Crocodile's resistance after Cragger died in combat. Sa'rek After Sa'rek killed Cragger, Xagar lusted revenge, he sought to avenge his best friend, to kill Sa'rek. Sa'rek was the arch nemesis of Xagar ever since then. Xagar has had nightmares of being killed by Sa'rek every time he sleeps ever since. Xagar would later have to help find one of the Elemental Artifacts, the Elemental Trident. In the last battle to determine the fate of CHIMA, Xagar finally gained justice, and killed Sa'rek. However, unfortunately he was soon after killed by General Erut in the midst of this valiant, climatic final defense of the Lion Temple to determine the fate of CHIMA. Trivia * The character Xagar was created for Mammoth Supremacy 55's series due to his lack of LOC figures, he used various creature-looking figures from other themes, including this one. * The vehicle he drives in S2E7 "Battle to save CHIMA" when Rogon pursues him is modeled after the Solar Surfer from Treasure Planet.Category:Mammoth Supremacy 55 Category:Xagar Category:Alien Wars